Kirby (SSB8)
.]]Kirby '''is a starter character in the eighth Smash Bros. game; Super Smash Bros. Endgame. Kirby is the main protagonist of his own series, where he protects Dreamland from danger. Appearance Kirby appears as a pink round character with red shoes. On-Screen Appearances *Kirby rides on a Warp Star and slams down to the ground, causing the star to explode. *Kirby rides on a Warp Star and jumps off it and lands on the ground face first. Moves '''Attack 1 - Kirby jabs the opponent. Attack 2 - Kirby jabs the opponent again. Attack 3 '- Kirby multi-punches the opponent. '''Side Attack '- Kirby kicks the opponent. 'Down Attack '- Kirby sweep kicks the opponent. 'Up Attack '- Kirby kicks the opponent to the air. '''Side Aerial Attack - Kirby kicks the opponent with both of his shoes. Down Aerial Attack '- Kirby twirl kicks the opponent downwards. '''Up Aerial Attack '- Kirby swings his Hammer upwards. '''Dash Attack - Kirby does his Burning ability move. Pummel - Kirby headbutts the opponent. Grab 1 - Kirby inhales the opponent and spits them in the direction he is facing, ocasionally he'll do his Backdrop move. Grab 2 - Kirby does his Furry Stomp move from the Suplex ability. Grab 3 - Kirby does his Air Drop move from the Ninja ability. Neutral Special: Inhale - Kirby inhales the opponent and can either copy their ability or spit them out. Neutral Special Custom #1: Super Inhale - Kirby does a Super Inhale where his inhale hitbox is larger. Side Special: Hammer Flip - Kirby gets out his Hammer and does his Hammer Flip move, which needs to charge. If charged too much, it will give Kirby damage. Depending on how long the charge takes, the more damage the opponents will take. Side Special Custom #1: Metal Flip - Kirby takes out a metal hammer which does more damage and doesn't need to charge. Side Special Custom #2: Hammer Spin - Kirby takes out his Hammer and spins it around, leaving a trail of fire. Sometimes a fireball is shot out when the attack is finished or the Hammer is thrown at the foes. Down Special: Stone - Kirby slams to the ground as a stone. He can transform into random things like, Thwomps, a random block from the Mario series and Kirby series, etc.. Down Special Custom #1: Boulder ''- Kirby's stone form is bigger and does more damager, but it can break stone blocks and platforms, it also falls slower than the normal one. ''Down Special Custom #2: Pebble - Kirby's stone form is smaller and does little damage, but it falls faster than the normal one. Up Special: Final Cutter - Kirby gets out his Cutter Boomerang and jumps into the air and slams back down, slashing the foes and leaves a sword beam. Up Special Custom #1: Electric Cutter - Kirby does the same thing but it leaves an electrical sword beam, which paralyzes the opponent. Up Special Custom #2: Fire Cutter - Kirby does the same thing but the cutter is on fire which causes the Fire status ailment when they touch the boomeang or the sword beam. 'Final Smash: Hypernova '- Kirby eats a Miracle Fruit and turns into Hypernova Kirby. Kirby then starts sucking his opponents, if they get sucked in, they will take damage and be blown out until the attack is finished. If all opponents are sucked in or after a few seconds, the attack will end. The only way to dodge it is to stay behind Kirby or block and roll. Victory Poses *Kirby does his signature dance. *Kirby rides on Wheelie and races off the screen two times and comes back, winking at the screen. *Yellow, Blue and Green Kirby cheer for the original Kirby before they all wink at the screen. Victory Theme *The Stage Clear music from Kirby's Adventure remixed. Alternate Costume #Yellow Kirby #Green Kirby #Blue Kirby #Red Kirby #White Kirby #Gray Kirby #Yarn Kirby Gallery 120px-KirbySSB4.png|Kirby's artwork. Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Characters Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Starters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Fighters